


I Almost Lost you

by DanTheExplodingCreeper



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Requests [7]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Fake AH Crew, M/M, Short, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:56:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanTheExplodingCreeper/pseuds/DanTheExplodingCreeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Britain I almost lost you kiss </p><p>---<br/>Jeremy hadn't been sleeping nor eating like he should have. He's too worried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Almost Lost you

Its been weeks since the kidnapping and rescuing of Gavin, their beloved hacker. He was torn and bloody - on the brink of death. But here he is now, laid upon a bed with IVs hanging from his arm and in a comatose state. Beside him was Jeremy, his boyfriend, clutching his unbroken hand and looked to have not slept in days.  
Caleb walked in moments later and sighed softly, “It’s not going to do any good for your health if you don’t eat or sleep, Jeremy.” he murmured as he walked to the other’s side. Jeremy shook his head, “I don’t want to miss him waking up.” he replied, his eyes flickering to Caleb’s for a second.  
Caleb only sighed and nodded, moving to check on Gavin’s IVs, “At least take a nap Jeremy, you look dead to the world.” He noticed a shift in Gavin’s eyes then smirked, “But I guess you’d have to hear it from him.” He nodded his head towards Gavin when Jeremy frowned in confusion. Jeremy snapped his head to Gavin, green eyes meeting brown. Jeremy stood up fast and clasped Gavin’s face into his hands and kissed him hard, tears falling from his closed eyes. Gavin gave a weak chuckle and rested his unbroken hand on his cheek. The shorter pulled away briefly, “I almost lost you.” he sobbed softly. “O-oh love, you can’t get ri-id of me that easily.” Jeremy only responded by pressing their lips back together.

**Author's Note:**

> Read it here on tumblr: http://let-gavin-free.tumblr.com/post/141742391218/little-britain-i-almost-lost-you-kiss


End file.
